thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Sleepover". Plot (At the museum, Brutox is robbing with a bag on him with the pictures as he run off to the hallway) *Brutox: Ho ho ho ho ho, you cannot get me this time. (Super Pat and Woof-Man show up by landing on the ground) *Pat: Not so fast! *Stan: We caught you this time. *Brutox: Oh no, Super Pat and Woof-Man, it's really you! What are you doing here? *Pat: We are here to take you down. *Stan: Yeah, you'll be sorry. *Brutox: *run away* Ah, you won't get away with this! *Pat: One second. *punch Brutox in the back* *Brutox: Ooh, that gotta hurt. *Pat: Gotcha. *Stan: You are under arrest. *Brutox: No! You ruined everything. Curse you Super Pat and Woof-Man! *Pat: We are the heroes. *Stan: Hooray. We saved the day. (Suddenly, it was all a imaginary with Pat playing with his action figures of himself and Stan defeating Brutox on the bed) *Pat: Kapow! You are no match for Super Pat. Give it all you got and you'll never be smarter than us. *Stan: Pat! *Pat: Uh...Stan, i'm in the middle of playing. *Stan: Guess what, we're going to a sleepover. *Pat: With Stephanie? *Stan: No. Pack all of your bags together. We are going to another dimension to Hakuna Matata for a sleepover at Timon and Pumbaa's village. *Pat: Yay! I knew we would have a sleepover with Timon and Pumbaa. *Stan: No worries. Get your bags going. We're going to Professor Chi-Chi's lab to warp to a different dimension. *Pat: Hakuna Matata. It mean no worries. I'll be there in just a second. Man, i gotta get my stuff going for the sleepover. TIMON, PUMBAA, PAT & STAN NIGHT OF THE ZIMWI (At Professor Chi-Chi's lab, Pat and Stan are at the door as Professor Chi-Chi is building up a tower of cards at the table) *Professor Chi-Chi: Almost there. Come on, and- *Pat: Professor-Chi-Chi! *Professor Chi-Chi: *shocked, making the card tower fall* Eek! What you brainiacs have done to my card tower?! Fine, i'll open the door. *open the door* Hello? *Stan: Hi there, we are here to go to Hakuna Matata to sleepover at Timon and Pumbaa's village. *Pat: Today is the sleepover and we got our bags going for the trip. *Professor Chi-Chi: Ah, a sleepover i see. Come inside. *Pat: Okay. *Stan: Your lab hasn't changed at all. *Professor Chi-Chi: Yeah, it's the same old stuff. He he. So what do you want? *Pat: Mind if you get the dimensional portal going? *Professor Chi-Chi: Yes. The Dimensional Cube 3000 is about ready. When can i pick you up? *Stan: It's just for one night. *Pat: Pick us up by the next morning. *Professor Chi-Chi: Okay. Not a problem. Where is the cube? Ah ha. *get the cube* I got it. *Stan: Safe and sound. *Professor Chi-Chi: It look like that you're ready to go. Off you go, you need some water if it hot out here. *Pat: We already have food stored in our bags. *Stan: We have a lot of drinks needed. *Professor Chi-Chi: Good. Now you can go. *press the button and open up the portal* *Pat: Eh, what if we end up on the wrong dimension? *Professor Chi-Chi: Nah, this cube only work on Hakuna Matata. You may enter the jungle if you wanted to. *Pat: Here we go. *grab the bags and jump in the portal* *Stan: Not a problem. Thanks a million. *grab the bags and jump in the portal* *Professor Chi-Chi: I love these guys. (At Hakuna Matata, Timon, Pumbaa and the meerkat friends are about to jump in the pool) *Pumbaa: Ready? *Timon: Yes. Cannonball! *jump in the water with Pumbaa* *Pumbaa: Ha ha ha, i love the water so much. *Timon: It's a fall bash. The pool is getting warm. *Pumbaa: I love this jungle so much. *Timon: Me too Pumbaa. *Ma: Hey guys. *Timon: Hi Ma. *Uncle Max: Ugh, keep the grass clean from the water. *Timon: Uncle Max, it's just water. Grass need water from energy. *Uncle Max: I know. But this is not a beach. *Timon: I heard you. *Monzo: Hey Uncle Max, mind as well play some board games with me? *Uncle Max: Ah yes. I would love to play some board games. How about some checkers? *Monzo: Sound good to be. *Ma: Go on boys, i'll keep an eye on the pool-goers. *Mody: Man, that is one cool pool over here. *Dacey: Yeah, who would love to go on a hot jacuzzi in the middle of the jungle? (Far away, Pat and Stan arrive from a portal) *Pat: Oh boy, we made it. *Stan: Where is the village? *Pat: I think it's that way. *Stan: It's a long way from the village. Let's move along. *Pat: I'll get the bags. Man, they're heavy to carry. *Stan: Don't worry, i'll carry some. *Pat: Okie dokie. (At the village, Della is selling some coconut drinks at the stand) *Della: Hey guys, are you up for a drink of coconut? *Monty: Oh sure, i would love some. *Mabu: Sound good to be. *Mishka: Well, yeah. *Della: Okay, that's five grubs. *Monty: I have grubs. *Mabu: Here you go. *give the grubs to Della* *Mishka: Safe and sound. *Della: Ooh, they're rare. I like those grubs. Here you go. *give the coconut drinks to Della* *Monty: Cool. *Mabu: Plus-a-delic. *Mishka: Tasty. *Mabu: That feels good. *Della: Is anyone alright? *Mishka: Yes we are. *Mabu: Thank you for the drinks. *Della: Come back anytime. *Mabu: You guys want to go to the pool? *Monty: Yes. Let's go to the pool for now. *Mishka: Okay. Let's go and visit Timon and his friends. (Back at the pool) *Timon: Ah, yeah. *Pumbaa: Looking fresh. *Mody: Hey guys. *Timon: Mody and Dacey, come to the water. *Dacey: The water feel fresh. *Mody: Warm, is it? *Timon: Yes. *Pumbaa: Just hop in. *Mody: Okay. *jump in the water* *Dacey: Here i go. *jump in the water* *Timon: Wow, what a splash. *Pumbaa: Pump it up. *Mody: Ha ha ha. I love the water. *Dacey: Me too. *Timon: Let's swim. *Pumbaa: Oh yeah. *Mody: Swimming in the water. *Dacey: I like the sound of it. *Timon: Oh boy, we're rocking and rolling to the pool. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. *Timon: It mean no worries for the rest of your days. *laugh with his friends* (Back with Pat and Stan at the jungle path) *Pat: Are we there yet? *Stan: We're almost there. I see campfire all the way. *Pat: It's the smoke of campfire, who knows? *Stan: I guess it must be somewhere making camp at the village. Let's go check it out. *Pat: I wonder if they're making hot dogs or chicken legs. (At Hakuna Village) *Pat: What a wonderful phase that has a lot of goodies out there. *Stan: They're cooking up grubs. *Pat: Ooh, grubs. *Stan: Let's go check what the meerkats are making. *Pat: Hello? We're just looking at it. They're grubs taste good. *Meerkat #1: Hey guys. *Meerkat #2: Looking sharp. *Pat: Well thanks. We just came to visit Timon and Pumbaa. *Meerkat #2: Timon and Pumbaa? *Meerkat #1: They just went to the pool. *Stan: What pool? *Meerkat #1: In the waterfall, you will see them swimming with a lot of friends. *Pat: Um, we have good timing and we're better off going. *Stan: Wait, i told you it's a sleepover. *Pat: But it's not even night. Maybe we can come back later. *Stan: No. I can hear some noise from the pool. *Pat: Ooh, it gotta be them. (Back at the pool) *Timon: Swim from side to side, and there. *Pumbaa: No worries at all. *Mody: It feels like fun. *Dacey: I wish we can go to the beach. *Timon: No need for the beach. We got water and it's a pool. *Pumbaa: I thought we would alway go to the jacuzzi with Simba when the hot bubbles are on. *Timon: Not today Pumbaa. Not everyone go to the jacuzzi for hot bubbles. *Pumbaa: Oh. Someone is trying to turn off the water with some magic. *Timon: There's no magic. This place doesn't need a magician or something. *???: Or is it? *Timon: Huh? *Pumbaa: Who said that? *Pat: Of course i said it. *Stan: He does it again. *Timon: Pat? *Pumbaa: Stan? *Mody: Is it really them? *Pat: Yes. You name it. *Timon: Pat and Stan! *Pumbaa: You're back. *Pat: Yay, it's you! *Stan: What a relief. I heard you guys all the way from the pool. *Timon: We have a lot to do for today. *Pat: The big sleepover. *Stan: I know we are going to have a lot of fun. *Pat: Fun fun fun. *Stan: Someone is ready to rock and roll. *Timon: Woo hoo. *Pumbaa: So what do you want to do today? *Pat: Let's go tell everyone that we're here. *Timon: Then let's make it a move. *Pumbaa: Here we go again. *Mody: Hakuna Matata. *Dacey: Oh brother. (At the Hakuna Village, Timon and the gang arrive for a special greeting) *Timon: Hey guys, look who's back? *Pat: It's us! *Stan: Stan and Pat. *Ma: Oh my, you guys are back. *Uncle Max: Not again. *Pat: Hey hey hey, it's us. *Stan: What a relief. You guys haven't change this place for a while. *Ma: It's alway the same. We're proud of you guys. *Pat: What a good place you guys got. *Stan: Yeah. Big jungles, big pools, big waterfalls and everything you name it. *Timon: Fun fun fun. *Pat: Is there anything to eat? I'm starving. *Stan: Didn't we ate breakfast already? *Pat: Um, no. I don't think so. I wanna try one of their grubs. They taste delicious. *Pumbaa: What? *Timon: You want to try our grab sample for today? *Pat: Yes sir. *Stan: Coming right up. *Mody: Let's cook the grub sample. *Dacey: Yes brother. *Pat: Oh boy, oh boy, this is going to be sweet. *Stan: I'm hungry like a pig. *Timon: Don't just stand here. Everyone get in line for breakfast! *Pumbaa: Breakfast! *Uncle Max: My god, the screaming. *Ma: Don't be too foolish about it. *Uncle Max: I'm not being foolish. *Ma: No one have to be a fool to get in line. *Uncle Max: Ugh, fine. *Mody: One grub sample coming right up. *Dacey: Pat and Stan will be first to get the grub sample. *Pat: Yay. *Stan: We're first. *Timon: Man, how come the people from the other worlds get to go first? *Pumbaa: Because we don't live in our world like us. *Timon: Yeah. It's what the Circle of Life does when they greet people from other worlds. *Pumbaa: I wish i was from another dimension. *Mody: Order up. *Pat: Ah, fresh grubs from the ground. *Mody: We cooked them from the campfire. *Pat: That's fine by me. At least they taste better than hot dogs. *Stan: Hey. *Pat: Sorry. *Stan: No one care about my species. *Pat: Okay, let's eat. *Stan: Fine. You better tell about it. (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan eat the grubs together on the campfire set as they sit on the logs) *Timon: With all the grace around the world, let's eat! *Pumbaa: No worries. *eat the grubs* *Pat: *eat the grubs* Man, these grubs taste like fried chicken. *Stan: *eat the grubs* Taste like a french fry too. *Timon: Huh? *eat the grub* Not bad. Still taste like chicken and shrimp. *Pat: You been to my world once to try some of their food like a cheesecake. *Timon: That hotel was a big wild nostalgia. *Stan: This make me want to go back to 1990 where i would become the DJ. Guess i don't mix music anymore for high school parties. *Pat: High school was the blast. Except when teachers give you a hard time. Men teachers really sure have issues with students. *Timon: Pat. *Pat: What? *Timon: We have a school and most of them are men. *Pat: Please let's not talk about it in here. No need to said about school. *Timon: Fine. But we have something else to share. *Pat: Bananas? *Timon: No. News to share. *Pat: Aww. *Timon: So since you guys made it in, we are going to have a lot of fun like it's the summer time. *Pat: But we met you guys in the summer. *Timon: Yeah. That was a few months ago. Then you came back to us in favor of saving the world. *Pat: I know. We wanted to see you. *Stan: That what friends do. Stand by each other. *Pumbaa: We are alway the bestest friends around. *Pat: Do you alway say the bestest all the time? *Pumbaa: Yes. I have been friends with Timon ever since we were chasing each other. We don't know where we are going. *Timon: That is when Simba is born by the time the animals came and Pumbaa farted in front of the crowd. *Pumbaa: I told you i'm not very well in crowds. *Pat: You farted on people? *Stan: Where there a rest stop for you? *Pumbaa: Nah, it's all my fault for making a scene. *Mody: It's okay. We have been busy while you were gone. *Timon: Oh really? *Mody: Yeah. We almost forget about you. *Dacey: So, what kind of fun do you guys want to do today? *Timon: We can go surfing. *Pumbaa: Play in the pool. *Pat: Swim in the water. *Stan: And eat some chicken wings. *Mody: I don't think we do chicken wings in here. *Stan: Aw man. How about turkey legs? *Mody: Nah. *Pat: Do you still have bananas? *Mody: Yes. They're at the beach. You guys want to go to the beach? *Timon: Oh yeah, i would love to go to the beach. *Pat: It's time for a super duper summer sensation! *Mody: Then what are you waiting for? Let's go! *Stan: Time to go to the beach. (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Mody and Dacey go to the beach for fun) *Timon: I am going to surf in the water! *Pumbaa: Grab your surfboards and let's go. *Pat: Ooh, nice. *Stan: You made these out of wood? *Timon: Yes. Piece of cake, really good. *Pumbaa: Winner Winner Surfing Morning. *Mody: Come on guys, the waves are going to get bigger. *Dacey: You don't wanna miss out this cool stuff. *Timon: Come on boys, the waves are getting bigger. *Pat: Here we go again. (The boys surf through the big waves as they surf in lines) *Timon: Who's in the house now? *Pat: It's me. *Stan: Surf's up Pumbaa! *Pumbaa: You got my back. *Mody: Zoom, ah zoom! Really cool. *Dacey: You can't catch me alright. *Timon: Nothing than having another day at the jacuzzi. (Monzo and Della cook some grubs at the campfire grill) *Monzo: Ah, the smell of grubs. *Della: We're grilling them like we're cooking them on the campfire. *Monzo: We're on the go my love. *Della: Sure is. Just like a Utamu. (Back at the waves) *Timon: Oh look, the waves are stopping by. *Pat: Look like it's time for a early cannonball! *jump in the waves and splash the water with his friends* *Stan: Pat! *Pumbaa: What was that? *Mody: That was crazy. *Dacey: Man, it's cold. Oh, darn it, it's cold. *Timon: Back to the sand my boys. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. (Laurel is relaxing in the shade as Timon and his friends came back to the land) *Timon: Laurel? *Laurel: Oh, hi there tuffy boy. *Timon: What are you doing here? Aren't you having fun with your friends? *Laurel: I have a few friends. Is that the hippo and dog you met that came back? *Timon: Oh yes. It's Pat and Stan. *Pat: Hello. *Stan: What a nice day at the beach. *Mody: It's too hot out there. *Dacey: It's the dry season. Most of the land has been dried out and lucky, our jungle isn't dried enough to take off the leafs in the trees. *Mody: But it's a jungle out there. Jungles are suppose to be big. *Timon: And strong like my dad. Guess i miss him alot. *Pumbaa: Wanna go to the jacuzzi? *Pat: Oh yeah, i love jacuzzis. *Stan: Just like pretending to go on vacation while being trap in the house for a month. *Laurel: You guys are leaving? *Timon: Yes Laurel. We gotta go. Thanks for the greet and ooh wee, time for some fresh jacuzzi steam. (At the jacuzzi, the gang is relaxing in the water as the bubbles are popping in steam) *Pat: Ah, yeah. *Stan: This is kinda hot. Do you have some sort of machine to make it a bit warmer? *Timon: Nope. This pool is unique enough to make it a bit hot like a sandwich. *Stan: Great. I'm a hot dog now. *Pat: And a hamburger! *Stan: Pat. *Pat: Sorry. *Timon: Another day in this great jacuzzi. I love steam smells. *Pumbaa: Like the beautiful smell? *Timon: No Pumbaa. I don't wanna talk about it. You make these kind of jokes just for laughs and smelling your bad butt of farts! *Pumbaa: Jeez, not in front of the kids. *Timon: What kind of talk is this? *Mody: Boys, no arguments in this great jungle. *Timon: Sorry. *Dacey: Just chill out like in the frozen winter time. *Pat: There is no winter time in the Pride Lands. *Timon: Awww, i wanted some cold weather. *Stan: I guess Alaska has the coldest weather of all. Or the wilderness? *Pat: Nothing than another pool of jacuzzis. (The gang are playing grub ball like a parody of tennis. Timon and Pumbaa are in their side as Pat and Stan are in their own side.) *Timon: Ready? *Pat: Let's ball out! *hit the grub ball with his paddle ball* *Timon: *hit the grub ball with his paddle ball* Boom! *Stan: I got this! *hit the grub ball with his paddle ball* *Pumbaa: You can't catch me. *Pat: We're gonna win. *Mody: *in the seats with Dacey* Look at this, isn't it cool? *Dacey: Yes. What a fresh day. I love when we have sports in Hakuna Matata. *Mody: You hakuna my day. *Dacey: Great. I'm just going to watch in my tatas. *Mody: Matatas? Ha! You're goofing my day. *Dacey: Ha ha. Very funny. *Pat: *hit the grub ball as the grub land on the ground on Timon's side* Huh? *Timon: Darn it. *Pat: We won! *Stan: Yeah! Good game! *Mody: Alright. You guys did it. *Stan: We finally won. *Timon: No fair. These guys cheated. *Pumbaa: Good game Pat and Stan. *Pat: We are truly the best. *Stan: Just stand by me if you need too. *Timon: Oh stand by me if you wanted a rematch. *Pat: Nah, we're just going to chill out. There's nothing that we can do. *Mody: Do you guys need a drink of water before we go? *Pat: Well, nah. I'm good. *Stan: Me too. *Mody: What a day of excitement. *Dacey: The best of the best. *Stan: We done well. But you beat us all. *Pumbaa: Yeah, that was a funny game. *Pat: It's not that funny. It's just for fun. We're best friends. *Timon: I know. Wanna go hang out at the big trees? *Pat: Yeah. I want to hang out at the big trees. *Timon: Then come on, what are you waiting for? *Pat: Let's go. *Stan: Alright. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers